Sibling Bonds
by AC Sisters
Summary: A series of one-shots surrounding the relationships of different pairs of siblings. Chapter One: Jason likes bedtime stories, and Thalia reads one to him (with some difficulties of course).


**Title: Sibling Bonds: Bedtime Stories**

**Author: Carmen **

**Featured Siblings: Thalia and Jason Grace**

**Rated: K**

**Author notes: I've wanted do write this fic for awhile but I couldn't think of any ideas until now.  
**

**Also, you will probably wonder why Jason can speak so clearly for a two year old. In a short story- I suck at baby talk. Also, Thalia won't have as many issues with her dyslexia as she should... **

* * *

_ Our siblings. They resemble us just enough to make all their differences confusing, and no matter what we choose to make of this, we are cast in relation to them our whole lives long. ~Susan Scarf Merrell_

* * *

"Thalia?" whispered Jason, "will you read me a bed time story?"

He asks this every night and he knows she will.

Thalia glanced back into the dark room. The room was sky blue with little clouds and airplanes painted on the walls. The ceiling was also blue with white, puffy clouds painted on. Of course, it was Beatrice, their nanny, who had painted it all the week before Jason was born. Not their drunken mother, who was actually happy at that time, because Daddy finally came back. He seemed different than he was before. He was so much sterner but he did talk to Thalia. But he left about two week after Jason was born.

She walked back to the small bed where her ba- no he wasn't a baby anymore; he turned two three weeks ago-little brother, who was nestled in his blankets. He looked so cute, all wrapped up in his blankets and a large stuffed Pegasus in his tight clutch. Jason had gotten the Pegasus from their father for his birthday. It was white with a lightning bolt near its tail. He had fallen in love with it right away.

Anyways, she sat on the edge of his bed and turned on the lamp beside his bed.

"Sure, Jason. What do you want to read?" Thalia asked him. She hoped he wouldn't pick a book that a bunch of words. With only being in second grade and having dyslexia, it was sort of hard to read even the simplest books.

Jason hopped out of his bed and ran over to the small bookshelf. He shuffled through some of the books before coming back with one.

"This one." He held it out to her and she took it out of his hands gently. Jason climbed back into bed, sitting up so he could listen.

Thalia looked at the title. "You want to read..." She focused on the title. It read _Sown and Falke_. Huh? She focused a little harder. Thalia finally understood it- _Snow and Flake._ "Snow and Flake?"

Jason nodded his head in enthusiasm. Thalia grinned at him and moved so he could see the pictures better. They were leaning shoulder to shoulder and Pegasus was right in between them. Just like always. (Jason had claimed that Pegasus liked listening to the stories too and insisted that he sat between him because he also likes looking at the pictures.)

"Okay, let's get started." Thalia turned to the first page and began reading. "**Snow and Flake are best-** sienfd?-** friends."**

Jason giggled, "Just like me and Pegasus."

Thalia couldn't help but to smile, "Yep, just like you and Pegasus."

She continued, "**They did everything**- rehtegot?- **together.** **Snow liked**- paples?- **apples**."

"I like apples." Jason said.

"So do I. Now hush, or we'll never finish this story."

"**So did Flake. One day, Snow found an apple on the**- droung?- **ground, so Flake tried to find one too. But he** **couldn't. So poor Flake had to take Snow's apple.**"

Jason frowned, "That's not very nice."

"**They had a big**- githf?- **fight over whose apple it should be. While they were**- fitghni?- **fighting, Storm came**- gonla?- **along, and took the apple. Snow and Flake**- drice?-** cried over the little apple. Storm said, "You guys should stop fighting!" Snow and Flake looked**- litgy?- **guilty at each other. They both said**- rosry?- **sorry and were best friends again! And Storm joined their**- pishdrifen?- **friendship and they all became best friends! The end."**

_What did I just read to him? This story sucks! Who writes this kind of crap? This is ruining kids' education skills... _

"Yay! I like this story." Jason cheered. _Glad he liked it. _

Thalia smiled, "Now you know why you shouldn't eat apples off the ground."

She got up and put the book back on the shelf. Then Thalia softly walked back over to Jason and turned off the lamp and re-tucked him in. She kissed him on the forehead and he returned the kiss on her cheek.

"Will you read me another story tomorrow night?" Jason asked. He always asked this question at the end of their story time.

She nodded, "Of course I will." _Even if it has a sucky plot and all. _

"Night Thalia. Love you." He said softly.

Thalia turned off the light and whispered back, "Love you too, Jase."

But unknown to them, that was the last night of their bedtime stories.

* * *

**Review please? Tell me if I should continue this series or not...**


End file.
